


The odds never bet

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting one's self is not as easy as one might think. Not everyone will agree with who you are, what you do, and how you dress. But for Chie Satonaka...who cares what others think of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The odds never bet

Rebellious, tomboy, not girly, un-ladylike

 

These and many more insults have been heard many times by one Chie Satonaka, from childhood, to teenager. It always confused Chie why these insults came her way. What did she do? She didn’t hurt anybody, she’s not bothering anybody. So what gives? Why are these people that she’s never met bothering her and pestering on about her business?

She likes kung-fu, she likes meat, she likes to dress baggy and colorful. So what? How she goes on about her life is her problem. She’s known this from a young age. Her grandfather was a lot of influence in that regard. That in order to stand out, one must be one’s self, and not the self others want you to be. Being yourself is the best way to enjoy life, because Chie is one-of-a kind. Her famous inspiration, Bruce Lee also inspires one to be who it wants to be, so Chie took that into heart, along with her physical training. 

Why so? Well asides that she can be strong, it’s also because…well Chie loves it. While most girls would rather talk about the latest magazine or gossip, hell boys in general and dreaming about the perfect life, Chie is already WORKING her perfect life. There is a major difference in dreaming and doing, and Chie would rather DO than THINK. The phrase ‘don’t think, feel’ that she heard so many times from Bruce Lee played a lot in that, and Chie agrees.

Dreams are done by DOING them, working on them. Chie doesn’t want to be helpless, she doesn’t want to be a damsel in distress, she doesn’t want somebody to make her feel safe. She can do that herself. She can take care of herself, she can be helpful to people around her, she’s making her dream come to reality, not just thinking about it.

Does this mean she hates girls that think like that? Of course not; She’s friends with Yukiko, who’s pretty girly by all means of the word, but a hard worker in a different way. Rise Kujikawa who is pretty much the girliest of the group, but she also helps people in ways she cannot, and Naoto Shirogane, who much like herself, defies gender expectations and in secret, is an inspiration to the fighter; If she could do it, then so can Chie.

Chie does this not to go against the odds, not because she wants to prove anything. She does it because she can. That is her drive, her dogma, her ambition, her potential. She is a fighter, a caring person, and a savior rolled into one. Gender doesn’t matter to Chie, because at the end of the day, ideas don’t have gender, dreams don’t have gender, and the goal certainly doesn’t have a gender.

Chie is who she is, because she accepts that fact. From the bad table manners, to the crime fighting goal, and the caring person that makes her human as a whole. She has faith in others because she has faith in herself. She may not have the knowledge to match her character and power, but she doesn’t need to. She’s not Naoto. She’s not Yukiko. She’s not Rise. She’s herself, If you ever need a friend to talk to, a guardian to protect you, or a pal to help you with a problem…

You can certainly bet on Chie Satonaka.


End file.
